marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Collector's Museum
The Collector eventually developed a traveling menagerie. This allowed him to showcase his new acquisitions, raise funds, and add more specimens to his collection. The Guardians of the Galaxy were temporarily imprisoned at this facility while it was stopped near Pluto. Collection * Etherion Armor: His armored battle-suit is made of the alien metal etherion, which amplifies the wearer's strength to superhuman levels, and it has jets that permit flight. * Tibetan Crystal Balls: that emit mystical rays. * Magic Beans: that can conjure up warrior Giants. * Magic Lamp: that can summon a four-headed Djinn with mystical powers. * Boxes: are rectangular "inter-dimensional traps" that can weaken a victim's strength or sanity. * Obedience Potion: with which the Collector can compel a victim to do his bidding. * Cosmic Viewer: with which he can monitor events on various worlds. * Kymellian Flute: can translate any language. * Time Probe: allowed him to find and procure artifacts from other time periods. * Temporal Assimilator: that allows time travel. * Flying Carpet: Persian "flying carpets" and a "flying cape" that allowed flight. * Reality Gem: He formerly possessed the Reality Gem, but he did not understand its power. * Biogram Image: creates an image of the wielder while hiding his real location. * Birthstones: Can summon a Vulture of Nepenthe, whose claws are allegedly electrified. The pellets never get used, however, so the exact stats of the beasts are unknown. * Coats of Hercules: These animated animal hides engulf their targets totally, cutting off their oxygen supply enough to render them unconscious. They were even able to subdue Thor. * Dergosian Gun: This large artillery weapon fires pellets which freeze metal joints. * Electrified Comb: can be electrified, which allows it stay attached to anyone touching it. * Incendiary Capsules: can burst into flames a few seconds after being discarded, and the Collector has used them to discourage pursuit. * Philosopher's Stone: The Collector used this to transform the Glob from his human form back into his more globby form. * The Poison: The most powerful poison in the known universe, this was able to kill even Wonder Man and the Silver Surfer. * Shockwave Gong: This large gong was enough to stop Quicksilver in his tracks, although Goliath was unaffected by it. * Vampire Stones: when hit together, can summon or banish a swarm of vampire bats. * Stun Gun: was used to keep his Venusian Anemone-Retriever in line. * Vandarian Power Wand: So powerful it can hurt Thor, although it was reflected by the Iron Man Armor. The Collector also has zoos of alien beasts which he can release to attack his adversaries. * Snake-Eyes: 'an enormous alien serpent with hypnotic powers. Alternate Realities Our Reality (Earth-1218) '' Attraction at Disney California Adventure]] The Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! is an accelerated drop tower dark ride attraction at the Disney California Adventure Park set in the Collector's Museum Fortress. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) ]] with his collection]] introducing The Collector and his Museum]] The Collector had a Museum on Knowhere. He housed the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner. Tivan's collection comprised multiple sentient creatures including a Dark Elf, a Chitauri warrior, a Frost Giant, a Duckworldian, a Krylorian, a Rainer, and numerous others. Tivan also possessed rare and unique pieces such as an Evolutionary Cocoon, the Aether, Cosmo the Cosmonaut dog, and various skeletal and mummified remains of species. The Museum was damaged when Carina, in an act of defiance, laid her hand on the Infinity Stone within the Orb. The ensuing explosion appears to have release most (if not all) of the Collector's specimens. The Museum was destroyed when Thanos came for the Aether, which was subsequently materialized into the Reality Stone. Expecting the Guardians of the Galaxy, namely Gamora, to come to stop him, Thanos used the Stone's power to create an illusion in which he was confronting the Collector. After Gamora killed his fake, Thanos lifted the illusion, disappearing the illusionary Collector as well. The fate of the real Collector is unknown. Marvel Avengers Academy (Earth-TRN461) The Cosmic Conservatory was a school run by the Collector. Gamora compared the school to a museum or a prison than a school, since Collector collected young powerful beings around the cosmos himself and held them at the Conservatory as part of his collection. After Thanos had taken over the campus, Rocket Raccoon and Iron Man destroyed the school. | PointsOfInterest = * 'Collecton * Collector's Ship | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Knowhere Category:Collector's Museum Category:Museums Category:Earth-199999